tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
SHINE
SHINE, originally known as SHINE Women's Wrestling, is a Los Angeles-based female-oriented wrestling promotion in the United States. Founded in 1978, SHINE has slowly grown to be one of the most popular female-only wrestling companies in the world, having regular national tours twice a year as well as a European tour and a Japan tour. Airing the weekly episodic program SHINEdown since 1987, SHINE changed the face of professional wrestling internationally. As of 2009 SHINE has an estimated annual income of roughly 350 million USD, making it the second most profitable wrestling company in the United States. History SHINE was founded in 1978 as SHINE Women's Wrestling, the founders eager to demonstrate the athleticism of female competitors in professional wrestling after decades of seeing women's wrestling being treated as a sideshow attraction. For years SHINE struggled when known as SWW, though marketing was made bit easier when the company decided to embrace the spirit of 1980s action films, also re-branding as SHINE. A major coup came when Shannon Zimmerman, famous in the 1980s as a top female wrestler, joined SHINE and became their World Champion. Wednesday Night SHINEdown began airing in 1987, starting on local Los Angeles television before making the move to FOX in the 1990s, giving the product even more national exposure as the network grew. VIP Promotions also helped ensure the company was marketed well as growth ensued. As of 2009 the weekly show is simply called SHINEdown and there are three main championships: SHINE World Championship, SHINE Tag Team Championship and SHINE Regional Championship. The World Championship is primarily defended on Pay-Per-View events, the Tag Team Championship is defended by teams of wrestlers (typically two though there have been exceptions) and the Regional Championship is frequently defended as the opening match of Pay-Per-View events, often in gimmick matches. SHINE is generally considered to have skewered a bit younger in recent years, many of their stars well under thirty, but the company's production values have remained high as other promotions have scaled back. Personnel Madonna.jpg|Miriam Pfeiffer President|link=Miriam Pfeiffer Jean Smart.jpg|Chelsea Jameson Board Member|link=Chelsea Jameson Minh05.jpg|Valkyrie Phan Ring Announcer|link=Valkyrie Phan Wrestlers Singles Pink.jpg|Athena SHINE World Champion (Sidney Ruskin)|link=Sidney Ruskin Alicia Keys.jpg|Jesse Smooth SHINE Regional Champion (Constance Woolridge)|link=Constance Woolridge Carrie Underwood 2.jpg|Dallas Star SHINE Tag Team Champion (Alundra Bancroft)|link=Alundra Bancroft Kelly Clarkson.png|All American Girl (AAG) SHINE Tag Team Champion (Bailey Guarini)|link=Bailey Guarini Britney Spears.jpg|Bella Cannon (Shelly Zimmerman)|link=Shelly Zimmerman Megan Mace.jpg|Bethany Joy (Tristan Bean)|link=Tristan Bean Iggy Azalea.jpg|Duella E Vile (Brenda Smith)|link=Brenda Smith Sara Quin.png|Grimlock (Alba Hunter)|link=Alba Hunter Tegan Quin.jpg|Hardline (Saskia Hunter)|link=Saskia Hunter Lana Del Rey.jpg|Moonwave (Lennie Teel)|link=Lennie Teel Ariana Grande.jpg|Nina Nitro (Nina Nixon)|link=Nina Nixon Liz Mace 3.jpg|Rachel Joy (Isolde Bean)|link=Isolde Bean Tag Teams Kelly Clarkson 4.jpg| Patriot Hearts SHINE Tag Team Champion (Alundra Bancroft and Bailey Guarini) Megan Mace Liz Mace.jpg|'Alpha Sorority' (Tristan Bean and Isolde Bean) Tegan Quin Sara Quin.jpg|'Hit Squad' (Saskia Hunter and Alba Hunter) Former Wrestlers Natalie Neidhart.jpg|Amy Anvil (Maci Kerns)|link=Maci Kerns Beulah McGillicutty 2.jpg|Bella Bash (Shannon Zimmerman)|link=Shannon Zimmerman Madonna 2.jpg|Cali Fornia (Miriam Pfeiffer)|link=Miriam Pfeiffer Category:Organizations Category:Locations